Chamallow
by Mikado-colors
Summary: On m'a demandé un Byakuran/Mukuro alors en voilà un (Aucune idée de comment résumer cet écrit sans tout raconter!)


**Auteur**: Je suis l'auteur de cette merveilleuse (ou pas) histoire.

**Titre**: Chamallow

**Disclaimer**:Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et même si je les emprunte pour une histoire sans prétention, ils restent à l'auteur et seulement à lui. Quel dommage !

**Pairing****: **Byakuran/Mukuro

**Note**** : **Je n'ai pas vu ou lu sur ce manga depuis un bail, j'espère donc que ce petit OS fait à cause d'un défi sur un forum (rp-with-you) sera à la hauteur et que les personnages ne seront pas trop OOC …

Sinon, il est préférable d'avoir vu ou lu pour connaître un peu mieux l'histoire et ne pas se faire spoiler. Bref.

* * *

**- ****Leo-kun ?**

**- Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?,** Demanda le jeune homme, un sourire innocent sur les lèvres alors qu'il s'approchait de son Boss qui semblait vouloir lui demander quelque chose. Le brun espérait grandement que la demande serait à la hauteur de ses possibilités. On n'était jamais sûr de rien avec le Chef de la famille.

- **Passe-moi les chamallow.**

Le brun baissa le regard vers le saladier en verre où était entassée une montagne de petites friandises blanches. Byakuran n'avait qu'à se pencher pour aller récupérer la confiserie dont il raffolait. Pourquoi voulait-il utiliser son subordonné pour une demande aussi futile ? Ne cherchant pas plus loin, Leo accepta la mission qu'on venait de lui confier.

Faisant deux pas en avant, il s'abaissa au dessus de la petite table et glissa une main sous le saladier pour le récupérer et pouvoir le porter à son Boss pour satisfaire sa demande. C'était le genre de missions faciles à la portée du garçon mais qui le forçait toujours à se poser une tonne de questions au sujet de Byakuran. Il était l'une des personnes les plus étranges qu'il connaissait.

**- ****Gasp ! !**

Balbutiant encore quelques mots sans pouvoir former la moindre phrase compréhensible, Leo essayait de capter ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une chose était sûre dans son esprit, la main sur ses fesses n'avait pas été posée là par inadvertance. Elle était là et ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Il était donc bloqué sur les genoux de son Boss. Byakuran lui avait donné une bonne tape et l'avait obligé à s'aplatir sur ses cuisses. Finalement, la mission n'était peut-être pas aussi facile qu'il ne l'aurait pensé aux premiers abords.

**- ****Je serai curieux de voir à quel point tes fesses peuvent être blanches en comparaison aux chamallow. Ce serait amusant, non ? ~**

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Leo arrêta de bouger le moindre muscle. Une main baladeuse qui s'était amusée à palper ses fesses sans la moindre gêne était remontée dans le bas de son dos. Cette action était loin d'être une bonne nouvelle car le jeune homme la sentit redescendre mais en emportant avec elle les vêtements.

Devait-il se laisser faire ? C'était son Boss qui était en train de le toucher. C'était mal venu de le repousser. Il risquait gros. Mais se faire violer n'était pas dans ses projets. Il en était même hors de question. Il se retourna brusquement pour faire cesser la chose. Sa main qui voulait repousser celle qui se baladait sur son corps fut interceptée en un clin d'œil. Son corps tomba lourdement au sol tandis qu'une main le tenait au niveau du poignet et une autre lui serrait la gorge.

**- ****Je ne crois pas t'avoir permis de faire ça, Mukuro-kun.**

Les yeux écarquillés, le brun sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Depuis quand était-il au courant de sa véritable identité ? Il sentit que c'était le moment de devoir se battre pour survivre.

**- ****Byakuran-san****, **Interpella une voix alors que la porte s'ouvrait doucement**, ****Oh non, me dis pas qu'il est parti sans prévenir.**

**- ****Je suis là, Sho-chan !**

Lâchant sa proie, Byakuran se redressa de dernière le canapé pour apparaître aux yeux de son ami et subordonné. Le corps de Mukuro, qui apparaissait sous l'apparence du fameux Leo, ne pouvait pas être visible depuis la place de Shoichi.

**- ****On a besoin de vous !**

**- J'arrive****,** Répondit le Boss conscient que le devoir l'appelait. Il attendit que Shoichi se décide à partir en premier avant de poser son regard sur Mukuro, toujours au sol. Ses lèvres formèrent les mots « À bientôt » avant qu'il emboîte le pas à son subordonné. Mukuro se détendit seulement après quelques instants. Il l'avait échappé belle. La prochaine fois se passerait différemment.

* * *

... Que dire ? Je suis pas mécontente du rendu mais je dois avouer que l'idée est assez moyenne, non ? Enfin si cela vous a plu, c'est le principal! Sur ce à bientôt pour de nouveaux écrits ~


End file.
